


No Imagination

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: "People like you have no imagination"





	No Imagination

The cowboy hat was left behind by a kid, rushing out with a fistful of penny candy. If Crutchy had given him a bit too much for his money, Swifty could understand why. The ragged boy’s resemblance to someone they’d both used to know was uncanny.

 

Leaning heavily on his crutch, as he did when the weather was about to turn bad, Crutchy made his way over to retrieve the relic. He swung open the door, and looked left then right, but the child was already long gone, so he donned the hat himself.

 

“For safe keeping,” he said. “Till he comes back. Sure do hope he comes back. It’s hard being a kid who ain’t got much.”

 

Swifty gave a noncommittal nod, going back to rearranging the inventory on the grocery shelf.

 

“We should run off to Santa Fe, you and me,” Crutchy called after Swifty, with a wide grin that wasn’t at all innocent. The intonations he’d adopted reeked of Jack Kelly.

 

“What’ll it change?” Swifty asked.

 

“The horses their is magic. They’ll cure all that ails you. Just hop on one, and you get to play cowboy forever.”

 

“Sounds better than it used to,” Swifty admitted.

 

“I ain’t against it.”

 

“I don’t have a lot of cowboy in me.”

 

“You don’t have a lot of imagination, neither.” Crutchy tipped his hat at him, and went back to his own work.


End file.
